


Very Important People

by richmomsuho



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M, yes my first official fic is taoris bc im trash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-09
Updated: 2015-08-09
Packaged: 2018-04-13 19:35:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4534662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/richmomsuho/pseuds/richmomsuho
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>To Tao, Yifan is one of those Very Important People.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Very Important People

**Author's Note:**

> cross posted to lj and tumblr

To Tao, Yifan is one of those Very Important People.

Tao's life is filled with important people. There is his mama, his manager, and not to mention that time he met GDRAGON. 

But the thing is Yifan is more than just important, he is Very Important, because when Zitao misses his mama- Yifan is there with his big arms that wrap themselves around Zitao like his mother's arms are too short to do; and when his manager scolds him, Yifan is standing next to manager looking at Zitao sympathetically (or there was that time Zitao accidentally dropped Yifan's phone in the shower- then he looked just as stormy as the manager) but usually, he was standing next to Zitao getting scolded along with him. And GDRAGON? Yifan was the one who pushed him towards his idol encouraging him to talk to him.

Yifan was a constant in Zitao's life- like the moon, Zitao thinks. Yifan is moon in everything he does. From the pale creams he rubs into his skin before bed, to the silver he makes Zitao feel when he smiles at him, Zitao can't stop him from turning everyone into pinpricks in comparison to his outright glow. Or maybe the sun instead? Zitao remembers hearing about sunflowers that follow the sun with their heads because they need to feel the sun's light on them at all times.

Zitao curls further into his bed, and smiles privately to himself. Yes, that sounds right. Yifan is more like the sun. Kris was the moon- back in the MAMA era Zitao remembers how people would say he was cold and domineering, and to a degree, Zitao supposes, that is true. Too many times on TV had he been threatened with punishment or scolded by Kris and his heavy eyebrows.

But Kris isn't Yifan. Yifan raises his eyebrows in surprise more than he frowns. Kyungsoo always frowns and squints when he doesn't understand something- but Yifan raises his eyebrows, giving him the look of a constantly surprised bird. Zitao imagines Yifan with a bird body and sniggers. Yifan is always trying to learn about the things around him, and while he's quite smart, Junmyeon says Yifan doesn't use it like he's supposed to. That made Zitao laugh, and Yifan looked over with his trademark raised eyebrows to the point that even Junmyeon ended up giggling quietly with Tao.

Zitao lays in his bed and feels his smile slip off his face slightly. Zitao remembers the times Yifan would cry himself to sleep during the nights leading up to their comebacks. He remembers rubbing Yifan's back in small circles as he emptied his stomach onto the cramped backstage toilet's bowl, and dabbed away the tear tracks through his make up. 'Good as new, Duizhang', Zitao would say, taking the leader's hand in his, 'good as new.'

Zitao knows that Li Jiaheng was a mortal long before Yifan changed his name, and somehow that makes him feel even safer. Zitao has always been a little scared of Chanyeol's battering ram optimism, so Yifan's silent solemn hugs running down the train tracks on his cheeks after they hear Yixing crying again has always felt more like home.

Zitao glances at the bedside clock that reads 3:43 in stark red lights. Zitao turns over, and tangles his tanned legs with paler ones, and nuzzles into the neck that smelt of sunlight and tomatoes (it was a new cream he was trying out, he had told Zitao). He wraps his arms around the sleeping body and snuggles. A Very Important Person indeed.

**Author's Note:**

> if u liked it come find me on tumblr at richmomsuho


End file.
